Accidentally Second Chance (Anderberry and Klaine Fan Fic)
by fallingangelfromthesky
Summary: Meet Raine Anderson, Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson's daughter. She will learn things from her father's past and she will discover who was Kurt Hummel - her teacher, to her father's life. After the revelations, will she agree of having 2 dads instead?
1. Ordinary Day

_Ten minutes before eight o'clock..._

Blaine was preparing breakfast when he heard a voice coming upstairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" a young girl called.

_It was Raine. Raine Anderson. Five years old and currently a kindergarten at Ohio Elementary School. When you look at her, you can easily recognize her good features she inherited both from her parents. From her good singing and dancing talent, and her special interest in acting and ballet; those talents she got from her mother. Her hair was long, brown-colored with tints of blonde and had curls on it is the one of her best asset. She has a petite stature, and the rest of her traits were obviously from her father. From her nose, lips and the most noticeable were her eyes. Like her dad, Raine also got her father's hazel-colored eyes, and white complexion, no doubt. She was Blaine Anderson's daughter._

_And Rachel Berry was her mother._

_Blaine didn't believe that it can happen to him. Before, he was just a simple graduated college student, in a relationship with his boyfriend Kurt at that time. Until one day, they got drunk, just like they did on their high school days; they didn't know what happened after that night. Blaine thought that there's nothing wrong until Kurt came to him one night. Kurt slapped him, and he was yelled by his boyfriend. Between sobs, Kurt was still able to tell anything: Rachel was pregnant with Blaine's child._

_Blaine had no choice but to take the responsibility. He was gay, but he was able to put things in the right way. He broke up to Kurt and started to forget him. At first, Blaine was blaming himself for this incident- causing his relationship to Kurt to end. Blaine loves Kurt very much. But he has to sacrifice everything for his daughter._

"What is it, baby?" Blaine asked.

He went to the living room and looked at his daughter. Raine went downstairs and ran to him.

"I don't want to attend school now, daddy. Please?" Raine begged, giving her cutest puppy eye-look to her Dad. Blaine smiled as he patted his daughter's head.

"And why? You have to go to school. You will miss everything." He answered.

"But I already told Mommy that I will be here when she arrive."

Blaine looked at Raine, confused.

"Your Mommy will arrive? When?" he asked.

Raine smiled lightly. "Later."

Suddenly, Blaine realizes that Rachel called, two nights ago that she will arrive to visit Raine. He forgot it.

"Oh, okay. But... what are you going to tell your teacher when she asks you about your absence?"

Raine thought for a moment, and then she smiled.

"Of course I will tell the truth. You taught me not to tell a lie, aren't you?" Raine said.

"That's good. Your teacher may teacher may understand you for that. I'm sure it will be okay if I ask her to talk to me."

Raine began laughing. Blaine looked at her strange.

"Err, baby... what's wrong?" he asked.

"My teacher was not a girl. He's a guy, actually. And we met him yesterday as the substitute teacher." Raine answered him.

"Fine, then. Well... how's that teacher? Is he nice?"

"Of course, Dad. He is! And he told me that I was quite familiar to him. Like he had seen me before because of my eyes. He told me that."

Blaine sat on the sofa and he put Raine in his lap.

"Because of your eyes? He told that to you?"

"Yep. He told me that someone quickly reminds him of those eyes."

"Maybe your teacher told that because it was quite common."

Raine shook her head. "Actually, I was the only one in my class having this set of hazel-colored eyes."

Blaine laughed and he stood. Raine remained sitting on the sofa.

"Why don't you eat your breakfast now so that you can take a bath after this?" Blaine said, going to the kitchen now. Seconds later, Raine followed him.

Raine sat on her favorite spot near the window. Blaine was sitting in the second chair, facing his daughter and the two began eating. Suddenly, Blaine's phone rang. He got his phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Blaine said.

"_Blaine! It's me... Jeff!" _Jeff yelled enthusiastically.

Blaine smiled and he stood for a while.

"Jeff! Hey... how are you?"

"_Fine! The Warblers were... having a reunion. Want to go?"_

Blaine thought for a moment.

"I don't know, Jeff. I'm too busy today."

"_Aww... but, hey, how are you, Blainey boo?"_

"Fine. I'm eating my breakfast."

Jeff laughed. _"Sorry for disturbing you. I'll go, bye!"_

"Thanks for calling. Bye, Jeff!"

"_Bye bye."_

Blaine shut his phone and put it on his pocket. When he sat down, Raine began asking him.

"Daddy, who's that?" Raine said, chewing slowly.

"It's Jeff. My schoolmate in high school." Blaine answered.

"Ah... why is he calling you?"

"The Warblers were having a reunion and he asked me if I could go with them."

"Who are the Warblers?"

Blaine smiled at her.

"When I was in high school, I once studied in all boys' school here in Ohio. The Dalton Academy Warblers – and the glee club were called the Warblers. I lead them in singing. We reached the Nationals, Regionals, and we won several competitions. We also had a chance to compete with you Mommy's singing group. Well, we lose." Blaine answered, remembering everything in his mind.

"But... Mommy told me that you were classmates in McKinley High School.."

"Yes, I transferred later in McKinley and we were classmates in Glee Club. Were both members of New Directions – the glee club of McKinley High."

The two began laughing when suddenly the phone rang.

Blaine went to the living room and he quickly answered the phone.

"Hello, good morning.." Blaine started.

"_Hello, good morning. May I speak to Blaine Anderson, please?"_ the girl asked.

"Speaking."

"_Blaine... it's Rachel."_

"Rachel? Well... where were you?"

"_I'm heading to McKinley High today. C'mon, don't you remember? I said that all of the New Directions will have a... reunion."_ Rachel explained.

"So, I have to... bring Raine with me? I think I shouldn't do that. I'll stay here, and you'll go."

"_You're so unfair! Okay, okay... I will go now. I'm visiting you guys later."_

"Okay. Just send me a message before going here."

"_Okay, I will. Bye, Blaine!"_

"Bye, Rach."

Blaine hung the phone and went to the dining room. Raine was still sitting, but she was about to finish her breakfast. She was drinking her milk now.

"Your Mommy called. She said that she'll drop in McKinley before going here." Blaine said, continuing eating his bread.

"Okay. I'll do my home works instead."

"Home works?"

"Yeah. But... I do not mean my assignments in school."

Blaine smiled.

"Take a bath before doing your 'home works'."

Raine smiled back. She stood and went to her father. Raine hugged him before she ran upstairs.

"Be careful! You might get slip in the floor." Blaine reminded.

"Okay, Daddy. I will!" Raine yelled.

Blaine remained sitting, looking at the stairs.


	2. Nostalgia

Meanwhile, after Blaine finished washing the kitchen utensils he used, he went straightly to his room. After he broke up with Kurt, six years ago; he wasn't able to spend many hours in his room. It was like; it was Blaine's first time again to enter that same room where he confessed to Kurt – many years ago.

Nothing changed in his room. The bookshelf was still there, different books from encyclopedias, to almanacs, to different fiction and non-fiction books, and up to the collection of paperbacks from William Shakespeare's famous stories; given to him by Kurt many Christmas celebrations ago. On his table, there was a canister, contained of different pens and pencils he used. There's also a pile of papers beside the canister. His alarm clock, placed on the left side of the canister, and the most noticeable were the two picture frames. The first one was Raine's picture with Rachel, taken from the playground of Ohio Elementary School; and the second one was Kurt's picture. The photo was taken during their high school days in McKinley, and that was the one of the memories that Blaine couldn't forget until now.

He sat on his bead, looking at Kurt's picture again. He misses him very much. But he didn't think that Kurt will do the same. Their break up was hard and emotional for them. Blaine opened his cabinet near the bed and saw a box. He got and opened it. Letters, pictures, notes, ticket stabs, coffee receipts, and others. Those were all given by Kurt as a memorabilia every time they went out together for a date.

Suddenly, he remembered all those words uttered by Kurt after their last encounter, on the same room.

"_Kurt! You came here so early." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt._

_Kurt looked at him then he walked forwardly. Kurt wasn't happy that day._

"_Hey, Kurt... are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked._

_But Kurt wasn't paying attention to him. When Blaine was about to embrace Kurt, Kurt automatically pushes him away. _

"_Don't... ever call me that, Blaine." Kurt answered, almost a murmur._

_Blaine didn't understand Kurt. He thought that Kurt was just playing a trick to him, but when he stared at his boyfriend's eyes, he saw tears coming._

"_Why... why are you crying, Kurt? What's your problem?"_

"_What is my problem? Why don't you ask yourself, Blaine? Why you didn't tell anything to me?"_

"_Anything? And what am I going to tell you?"_

"_Liar! I thought you love me.."_

"_I really love you Kurt.."_

"_You didn't!"_

"_I was, Kurt..."_

_Tears were streaming down to Kurt's cheeks now, and Blaine didn't know what was happening. _

"_Stop! I don't want to see you again..." Kurt added, crying._

_Blaine automatically went forward to ask Kurt, but Kurt slapped him._

"_How dare you to continue your relationship with me, when you still have your responsibility?"_

"_Responsibility?"_

_This made Kurt cried harder. He can't utter his words properly now. _

"_The day you went out with Rachel... you were both drunk. And something happened."_

"_I... I don't understand you, Kurt."_

"_Are you insane? You didn't tell anything to me! And that's what I hate... I'm your boyfriend, and I should know anything about you. I'm doing my part, Blaine. But why you aren't doing the same?"_

"_Wait, wait... I don't get it. Can you please tell me?"_

"_Rachel was pregnant! And you are the father of her child!" Kurt said, breathless._

_Blaine was frozen by that time. He didn't believe what Kurt said. He believed that he heard that words right. That Rachel was pregnant to his child. Blaine will be a father soon – with Rachel's child. His world was literally devastated at that time._

"_W...What? Rachel was pregnant?" Blaine asked._

"_You hear me? I said she was!" Kurt yelled at him._

"_But I didn't know what happened... were both drunk..."_

_But Kurt slapped him again. And the two were crying dramatically now._

"_That's not the point, Blaine. The point is that you spend a night with her. You know what? I'm not acting like this because I'm jealous. She's my best friend. But the thing I hate is that you already did that silly thing, Blaine."_

"_Really, I didn't know that."_

"_And now, you already know."_

"_Where do you get that?"_

"_Finn. He texted me a while ago."_

"_Kurt... I still love you."_

"_That's the hardest word for now, Blaine for both of us. Think of Rachel, and you're child with her."_

"_Kurt, don't tell that. We love each other, right?" Blaine said, holding both Kurt's hands._

_Kurt quickly removed his hands from Blaine, then he shook his head._

"_I didn't know, Blaine. I didn't know what to say. I was still unsure about my feelings for you."_

"_C'mon Kurt, are you leaving me because of this incident?"_

"_I think I should do that, Blaine. I think it's better for us to break up to start something new."_

_Blaine quickly embraced Kurt._

"_I love you, Kurt. And I am willing to wait." Blaine whispered to Kurt's ear._

_Kurt sobbed like a child in Blaine's arms – for the last time. _

"_I can't answer you, Blaine. I'm sorry. And please don't promise that you will wait 'cause I know that I will forget you. Try to love Rachel, she's a nice and loving girl.." Kurt finally said._

_Blaine sat on his bed, looking at Kurt._

"_Please, Kurt. I love you.."_

_Kurt just looked at him, then he opened the door to leave Blaine alone. Blaine was left, nodding._

Blaine couldn't forget anything about Kurt. His laugh, his smile and his voice... Blaine was missing Kurt a million times. Since the break up, Kurt stopped sending messages to him, even calling him on his phone. When Blaine was online and tries to chat Kurt, Kurt suddenly went offline and never replied Blaine with just a single "Hi" or "Hello". Blaine wasn't receiving any news about Kurt. He hadn't hear anything from their high school friends when he tried to ask them what was happening to Kurt, like what's his job now, or where is he staying. He didn't know if he was still living with his dad, or he just left Ohio and start living somewhere. Six years had passed, and Blaine was still in love with Kurt. But he shouldn't feel that now. He's already 24 years old, and he should be mature in his age.

Blaine was still holding the box when he suddenly got a piece of folded paper. When he opened it, it was Kurt's note to him while they are still studying at the Dalton Academy.

"_Hey, Blaine. It's me, Kurt! See you in the practice room. And please don't be late, okay? :D"_

Remembering that letter, Blaine went smiling again. The Dalton Academy, where he first met Kurt, where he first realize his feelings by Kurt's song, where they shared their first kiss and the place where they first made their duet...

Blaine couldn't help but to read all the letters and notes that Kurt send him randomly of the day.

_Tuesday, September 11_

_Ugh... I'm bored, Blaine. You know what? I wish I could visit your dorm but I don't think that it will be a good idea. Well, thanks to Wes, he said that he will give it to you by the time I finished writing this. He's so sweet 3 .. Take care! See you tomorrow! - Kurt._

_December 24_

_Merry Christmas, Blaine! I'm wishing you a good year! Well, if you are not busy, can you just drop in to the practice room for a while. I'm there. – Kurt :D_

_February 14_

_Exactly, Happy Valentines' Day! And good luck for the serenading drama, later, 'kay? We'll there for you, good luck, Blaine Anderson! _

And everything. While Blaine was reading all of them, he can't control tears coming to his eyes again. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the door. It was Raine.

"Hey, Daddy. I'm done." Raine said, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Raine and he smiled back.

"That's good, baby." He answered.

Raine noticed that Blaine was actually crying, she went forward to her father, worriedly.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Raine asked, suddenly.

Blaine quickly wiped his tears and put all the letters on the box again. Then, he called Raine to sit.

"Of course, I'm okay."

"You looked crying."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

"I was. Please don't worry."

Raine smiled at him again.

"It's boring, right, sweetie?" Blaine asked, smiling back.

Raine gave him a nod. "Truly Daddy, it was..."

Blaine stood, leaving the box on the bed and he held Raine's hand.

"Let's went to the living room. Why don't we watch some movies while waiting for your Mommy?"

"That's good idea. Let's go..."

Then the two leave the room.


	3. Another Chance

Blaine and Raine went to the living room. It was quiet, and the two seemed looked awkward to each other. Quietly, Raine sat on the sofa and began listening to her own MP3 Player, while Blaine didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he will watch TV, or he just continue reading the book.

"I thought we are going to watch a movie?" Raine asked, looking at Blaine.

"I didn't know what are the movies you want to watch." Blaine answered back.

"Anything, daddy."

Blaine faces his daughter and he removed the earphones on Raine's ears.

"I thought of something ." Blaine said.

"Well... what's that, Daddy?" Raine asked back.

"I forgot that your Mommy asked me that I should see your practice today in ballet."

Raine frowned at him.

"I don't want to practice. My feet got hurt every time I did ballet dancing." Raine replied.

"Your Mommy told me that thing." Blaine answered.

"Daddy... I didn't want to practice!" Raine said, pouting like a toddler.

"Raine Michele Anderson..." Blaine called his daughter's full name now.

"Daddy!" Raine yelled.

Raine didn't like being called in her full name, even if her parents are calling her that. She wants to be called Raine, or Michele... but sometimes her Mom was the only one calling her that, and obviously that everyone was calling her first name.

"I said..." Blaine said, his voice was little loud now.

"But my feet hurt."

"Okay. I will just tell your Mommy that you are not obeying her."

"Daddy, please don't!"

"Now, practice..."

Raine stood even that she didn't like it after all. The truth is; it's just her white lies to avoid practicing today. But it seems that her father didn't believe her – or maybe Blaine just read her mind that she was kinda lazy today.

Raine began doing some stretch-ups before starting, and Blaine was just looking at her when suddenly he heard door knocks. Blaine automatically stood and opened the door. When he did, he saw a young man standing outside, holding some books. The man was wearing a black long sleeves and black pants, he's also wearing an eye glasses. Based on his formal dress code, you can say that he's a teacher, or a professor in a university.

"Good morning... is this Raine Anderson's house?" the young man asked.

Blaine was shocked and frozen by that time he heard that familiar voice. He couldn't get wrong 'cause he exactly know who is the owner of that voice. That voice of a someone he wanted to talk with, that voice hear again and again, that voice of someone he wanted to see again, and that voice of someone he once loved and he loves until now. _His boyfriend. His Kurt._

"K...Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

"Blaine?!" Kurt asked back.

The two looked at each other.

"I... I didn't expect to see you again, Blaine..." Kurt said.

"M... Me too." Blaine agreed, still looking at Kurt.

It's been almost six years since he saw Kurt – really, he changed a lot. From his personality down to his fashion statement. He dresses professionally, perfectly for a teacher.

"You change a lot, Kurt." Blaine commented, looking at Kurt's long sleeves.

Kurt half-smiled. "Thanks. You too."

Blaine wanted to embrace Kurt. But he didn't know how to do it.

"I'm just dropping in... to give these books to... to your _daughter_." Kurt said, almost a murmur.

Blaine didn't get the books from Kurt's hands. He just looked at it, and then he faces Kurt. He held Kurt's left arm and they went outside the house. Kurt accidentally dropped the books because Blaine was holding his left arm and they walked fast outside.

"Hey... let me go." Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine wasn't paying attention to him. He keeps holding Kurt's left arm until they reached the garage.

"Blaine, I said, let me go!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine removes his hand from Kurt's arm. And they face each other.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt... I didn't know where to start..." Blaine said, looking at Kurt's eyes.

"Just call my name, and then tell everything you want to say." Kurt replied.

Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"I'm serious, Kurt. I want to talk with you about..." Blaine answered, finding his words.

"About? About Raine?" Kurt asked, changing the topic.

"Listen, it's not about Raine. It's about _us._" Blaine said, seriously.

"Us? As far as I remember, were done, Blaine. Six years ago..." Kurt answered.

"You don't understand. I still love you."

"But I didn't love you, Blaine."

"You're just lying to me."

Automatically, Blaine embraces Kurt. Kurt couldn't do anything to push Blaine away from him – because even him, _liked _it. Blaine's right, he's just lying. He was saying this to avoid Blaine to go back in his life again. Seriously, Kurt was still in love with Blaine. But he has to sacrifice this for Blaine's daughter.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't know where he got the feeling of pushing Blaine away, so he did.

"Stay away, Blaine... Don't ever do that again."

"But, I missed you."

"Stop, Blaine."

Then the two went silent. Kurt went back to the garden to pick all the books. Blaine was following him.

"Really, Mr. Anderson, I'm just here to check if Raine was okay. She's absent in my class. Is she okay?" Kurt began talking to Blaine. Kurt was so _different._ He just called Blaine as Mr. Anderson. It's not funny, but Blaine was hurt when Kurt called him like that.

"Raine was okay. She asked me not to attend your class today. Her mom will visit here and she wants to see Rachel. I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel." Blaine answered.

"Well... can I see her?"

"Sure. She's on the living room. Practicing."

Kurt smiled.

"Let's go." Blaine said, running fast, holding Kurt's hand again.

While running, Kurt couldn't help but to reminisce everything again. It was like; Blaine was running with him in the hallway of Dalton Academy. By the first time he met Blaine, Blaine approached him like a normal friend – and that's the beginning how they began to fall for each other.

When they entered the house, Blaine automatically removed his hand from Kurt.

"Mr. Hummel!" Raine said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at her.

"Hello, Raine." Kurt greeted.

Blaine got the books from Kurt and he placed it in the table.

"Mr. Anderson said that your mom will visit you."

"Yes, Mr. Hummel."

"That's great."

Then Blaine's phone rang. When he checks his phone, Rachel's name was registered.

"Excuse me for a while." Blaine said, leaving the two in the living room.

Blaine went straightly to the kitchen and answers the phone.

"Hello, Rachel?"

"_Hey there, Blaine. I'm on my way now."_

"Great. And, surely, I have a surprise for you."

"_Really? What's that?"_

"It's not a thing. But I know you misses him."

"_Oh, Blaine... I didn't know what you are saying! Can you reveal it?"_

"No. You will go here and you may see him. Understand? He's here."

"_Okay! I already reached the gate..."_

"Haha. Okay, I'll see you there. Bye."

"_Bye!"_

Blaine ran again. He ran fast outside to see Rachel. Rachel was on the gate, wearing a white dress, smiling and waving at him. Blaine smiled back and went to the gate to open it.

"You look nice." Blaine commented.

Rachel smiled at her. "Thanks, brother. You too looked nice."

Then they laugh together.

"Already eat lunch?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet. But I already prepare." Blaine answered.

"Oh."

They are walking a few steps when Rachel asked Blaine another question.

"What's your surprise by the way?"

Blaine smiled. "He's inside of the house, with Raine."

"Raine? He knows Raine?"

"Yup."

Rachel kept on walking when she saw someone outside the house, wearing a black long sleeves and black pants. As she went closer to recognize the stranger, she couldn't help but to call that guy.

"Kurt! Kurt, is that you?" Rachel asked.

Kurt looked at Rachel's direction. He smiled and waved his hand in return.

"Rachel!" Kurt answered.

Rachel ran fast to Kurt and Raine's direction.

"Kurt! It's nice to see you again! I miss you!" Rachel said, hugging Kurt.

"Me too, Rachel... I miss you." Kurt answered.

"It's been... how many years! Well, how are you?"

"Fine. I'm teaching kindergarten class in Ohio. Your daughter is the one of my students."

Rachel smiled. "Really? That's nice!"

"I think, we should continue this inside of the house, right? It's lunch time. Let's go." Blaine interrupted.

Rachel, Kurt and Raine looked at him.

"Okay. Let's go." Rachel agreed.


	4. Just You and Me

Blaine was on his way in the dining room when Rachel called him.

"Blaine, wait..." Rachel said.

Blaine looked back and then he faces Rachel.

"Yes, Rach? You need something?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing... I just want to talk with you for a while." Rachel answered.

"Sure. What's that?"

"Blaine... now you already saw Kurt again... I just want to tell you that if you ask my help, I'm willing to."

"I didn't get you, Rachel. What do you mean?"

"I'm sure that Raine will soon find out about your... your past relationship with Kurt. Well, if you want me to explain, I will."

Blaine smiled at her. "Rachel, that thing will never happen. And I will never let that happen. But, thank you for that."

"Sure, sure."

Blaine goes straightly to the living room. Behind him was Rachel, who was carrying some kitchen tools.

"Hey, lunch was ready!" Rachel said.

Raine went to the dining room with Kurt. Rachel sat beside Raine, and Kurt sat accidentally beside Blaine, facing Rachel and Raine. While eating, Rachel couldn't help but to ask Kurt everything about him now.

"Kurt, you look so different!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at Kurt.

"Thanks. You, too." Kurt answered.

"You told me that you were a teacher? How did that happen?"

"Actually, taking up an education course wasn't my idea. When I already decided to take up some college entrance exam, got failed once... I asked Dad and Carole. They began arguing about the course I should take. Dad says aeronautical, while Carole insists that I should take an education course. I hate aeronautical, so I ended up considering Carole's suggestion."

Rachel laughed at him.

"Woah. Look at you now; I haven't imagined you like that – a teacher."

Kurt drank a glass of water before asking Rachel.

"It's just a fate, you know. Now, tell me... you are what now?"

"Well, do you believe at me when I told you that I'm now a Broadway performer?"

"Congratulations! You did it!"

Rachel smiled.

"You deserve it, Rach. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Kurt. You know what; it's kinda hard at first. But I love it. It was like I am performing during high school. The only thing that changed is the stage. Probably, the stage made a great impact."

While the two were talking to each other, Blaine was eating quietly, watching the two exchanging their questions and answers. Then, Kurt suddenly mentioned his name.

"... Well, how about you, Blaine? You looked quiet." Kurt said, gazing at him.

He didn't want to answer Kurt for that question. But when he caught Rachel looking at him, he had no choice but to answer it.

"Um... I'm now a doctor." Blaine answered simply.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?! Woah. I didn't expect that! So, what kind of doctor are you?"

"Pediatrician. I'm taking care of infants, toddlers and young children."

Kurt half smiled. "You liked children?"

Blaine nodded.

"Ah. I see."

"Blaine wasn't telling the real thing. He forgot to tell something."

Kurt looked confused. "What?"

Rachel looked at Blaine, smiling.

"C'mon Blaine... tell it!"

Blaine looked back at Rachel.

"What? I don't want to!"

"C'mon, Blaine. Go!"

"I said... I. Don't. Want. To."

Raine was laughing now. Blaine acted like a young child and Rachel was laughing at him, too. Kurt was just looking at Blaine in confusion.

"If you didn't want to tell it, I can." Rachel threatened.

"Stop, Rachel!"

"Now, tell Kurt..."

"It wasn't a big deal, Rachel. I was just finishing that video."

"Video? What video was that?" Kurt interrupted.

"Probably, during high school. Still remember? Dalton Academy..." Blaine hinted.

"Yeah. I remember that academy. But what video was that? I had no idea."

Rachel went smiling again.

"Kurt wants to see that video, Blaine. Why don't you show him later?" Rachel asked.

"That video was old and I don't know if that will work."

"But you finished that video already, right? I think it will be useless if you didn't show it to Kurt."

Blaine gazed at Kurt. "Are you sure you want to see?"

Kurt nodded.

They were now finished eating and Blaine was about to wash the dishes when Rachel whispered to him.

"I will wash the dishes instead. Go up with Kurt, show the video to him and... have a talk." Rachel said.

"It wasn't my idea, Rachel. It was yours."

"C'mon, B... I know you want that idea!"

"Seriously, I didn't. Kurt didn't want to recall everything now between us, and I think that showing that video wouldn't please him to be back again."

"Don't lose hope, Blaine. Just try."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Blaine was leaving the kitchen when Rachel shouted him for an encouragement.

"Go, B!"

Blaine smiled. "Thanks!"

Blaine was walking to the living room when he saw Kurt sitting in the sofa, watching TV with Raine. The two had an eye contact before Blaine could speak.

"I'm going to show the video now." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him then he stood to follow him upstairs.

"Okay, let's go." He answered.

The two went upstairs, and then walked to the hallway. They passed Raine's room, the visitor's room and the last room was Blaine's own room. Blaine opened the door and they walked inside. Kurt was still looking around – like it was his first time again to Blaine's room. He lastly entered this room six years ago; with a heavy heart and tears down his eyes.

Blaine automatically went to his table and opened his laptop. Kurt remained standing behind Blaine, and he saw his own picture on the picture frame beside the other picture – Raine's picture with Rachel. Kurt wants to react, but he didn't know how. After all, it wasn't a big deal, right? What's the problem of having his picture in Blaine's table? But really, he thought of confronting Blaine for that.

Shortly, the laptop's icons are shown. Blaine clicked the Documents icon on his screen and automatically, the stored files were shown. Blaine clicked a file named _Just You and Me_. Before the video played, Blaine let Kurt to sit on the chair.

"There, why don't you sit down?" Blaine asked, closing the door.

Kurt followed him and Blaine clicked the Play button. Shortly, the video began. The first video was taken in the Dalton Academy's cafeteria while Kurt was reading a book alone. Then suddenly, Wes and David came to have some time with him. The voices of the other Warblers were also heard in the video.

NEXT video was the Warblers' hilarious acts after their practice. Again, Kurt is the main focus of the video. This time, Nick, Thad and Jeff was playing a joke on Kurt and everyone was heard laughing. Then, Wes went to the camera and pushes Blaine to Kurt. Another laughter for the Warblers.

"Hey! Hey! See that one? It wasn't my fault!" Wes yelled while laughing.

"Oh man, stop that!" Kurt said.

Then, random videos about Kurt and his stay in the Dalton Academy. Another video is the part where Kurt was leaving now the academy. The Warblers' serenades him, and bid him good bye. At the last minutes of the video, each of the Warblers' gave a message to him.

"_Hey, Kurt! I'm so glad to meet you in the Warblers. You're so nice, and sweet. Man, just focus about anything you are doing. Keep doing your job well done. I'm sure everyone will notice your hard works. Till we meet again." _ Jeff said, smiling in the camera.

The next was David.

"_Oh, Kurt... you will go now to your true heaven. Don't forgot us, 'kay? We will miss you. We won't have our little brother now... So sad. But, hey, after all, thanks for your good advices, huh. It made such a great impact to me, and to the other members. Bye, bye, baby Kurt! See you.." _

Then, tears were streaming down to Kurt's cheeks now. He didn't expect that the Warblers will do that for him. It's too late. But after hearing their messages, the things went back to the time where Kurt has to transfer back in McKinley.

The messages where followed by Nick's, Wes', Thad's and Trent's messages. The last one was, of course, from Blaine.

"_So there you are, Kurt. You have to go back in your school. Like they say, we will miss you – and I really miss you. I hope by the time you leave the hallways of this academy, you will be the newer, stronger and fighter Kurt Hummel I will see. I realized that I can't live without you. And it made me realize that I began loving you, deeper. Kurt; I hope you will stay good and who you are. Don't ever let someone turned you down. You're a great person – and everybody knows that. Take care and I love you." _

That was Blaine's last words before waving his hand and he smiled. The video was finished now.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had an enough time to finish that and give to you. I'm really sorry." Blaine said.

Kurt looks at Blaine.

"So... you compiled everything?" he asked.

"I was."

"It's okay. Thank you."

Blaine was looking at Kurt's eyes before he uttered another word.

"Actually, my message wasn't real. You know, I have my own speech for that. It was an impromptu."

Then, Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, when I met you and after our first duet, I kept on telling myself that I will love you until the end. I promise myself that you are the one for me. Kurt... I don't want to be with someone else. If I could choose anything in this world, I think the most perfect is the thing when there's nothing really, _but just you and me."_

Kurt looked at Blaine, teary-eyed.


	5. Making Up (Klaine Moment)

**A/N: So, I think it's been 2 days since I haven't updated yet. Yeah, I'm really sorry. School's schedules are always making me busy, VERY busy. Okay, let's have some review before the continuation. And, like the others said, I did not own Glee, and any of the characters here (can I include the name of Anderberry's daughter, Raine? It's the alternate name of Blainchel couple, right?)**

**Review:**

_So, Klaine already saw each other again after six years! But, it wasn't easy. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine talked about their professions until Blaine revealed that he was now a pediatrician. Kurt was shocked, saying that he didn't expect Blaine to be like that. Until Rachel opened up the video supposedly made by Blaine (with the other Warblers members) during their high school days in the Dalton Academy. After their lunch, Kurt went to Blaine's room, Blaine played the video – random videos during practices, during their lunch breaks, and the messages of the Warblers to Kurt. After watching the video, Kurt couldn't help but to recall everything, including his love for Blaine._

"So, that's it, Kurt. I love you." Blaine said, sincerely.

Kurt always wanted to answer Blaine that he also loves him; and that's the truth. But, after all the tears he shed, crying every night for Blaine, after all the sleepless nights... Kurt felt unsure again. They know that they love each other – and they promised that they should not leave each other. But after Blaine _cheated_ to Kurt, things went different.

"You're insane." Kurt answered, preparing to leave the room now.

Kurt stood and went to the door, but Blaine held his arm and leaned him on the wall.

"Listen to me, Kurt Hummel. I waited for you for almost six years. Now that we see each other again, I would never let anyone to tear us apart." Blaine said seriously, looking to Kurt's eyes.

"And you, must listen to me also, Blaine Anderson. First of all, I want to clarify to you that we are officially break, six years ago. Second, I'm not asking you to wait for me over the years. Third, when we broke up, I told you that there will be no other relationship existed between us except as friends, and, yeah, _ex-boyfriends._ And fourth, I do not love you anymore, Blaine. Never again." Kurt answered, still controlling his tears from falling.

Blaine didn't react. He just kept looking at Kurt.

"That's it? Anything you want to add?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine in questioning look. "What?"

"I said... anything you want to add to your lies?"

"Lies?"

"Yeah. I know that all of those were lies. You are still in love with me, right?"

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I'm not telling lies."

Blaine half-smiled. "I know you did one."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm not!"

"You look defensive." Blaine answered.

Kurt didn't answer Blaine, 'cause he know that Blaine was telling the truth. Kurt was _still trying_ to forget Blaine – and that's what Kurt hated to himself. To all the problems they faced, this one was the worst, and even made them to break up. But, why is it that his heart thuds fast as he saw Blaine's face again?

Kurt nods, and Blaine notices him.

"I hate you..." Kurt murmured.

Blaine walked a little closer. "What?"

Kurt looks now and pushes Blaine away.

"I said; I hate you, Blaine Anderson! I really, really, hate you!" Kurt yelled, and tears were streaming down to his cheeks.

Blaine looked pitiful to Kurt, because he knows what Kurt was telling him – and that's the real thing.

"I'm trying to forget you, but I can't. I always told myself that you weren't going back, but here you are, standing in front of me, telling that you still love me. Tell me; Blaine... why is it that I can't forget you until now? You broke my heart; I shed tears because of you. But why? Why is it that my heart always finding you?" Kurt continued, still crying.

Blaine immediately embraces Kurt, very tight.

"You're not the only one having that time, Kurt. If you were shedding tears because of me, having your sleepless nights... While, I was totally devastated – and even thought of being lost. After you said everything to me, I didn't know what to do next. My mind was totally blurred that time. I am only thinking about you. But, you said that I should do my responsibility, so I stayed. You know what? If you are not telling me to do that, maybe the next time you will see me is not here, but rather somewhere." Blaine explained, whispering to Kurt's ears.

Kurt stopped whimpering and looks at Blaine, who was now crying like him.

"You thought of..." Kurt asked, but was interrupted by Blaine.

"I was, Kurt. See this?" Blaine asked, showing his right wrist to Kurt.

"This cut is the explanation of all, and like this scar is my devotion – to be yours." Blaine continued.

Kurt looked at Blaine's wrist.

"You shouldn't do that, Blaine..." Kurt said, carefully caressing the scar.

"That's nothing. Well, I'm lucky that I was alive, still breathing. I am given a second chance to be with you, Kurt. That's the real thing." Blaine answered. A hint of smile was seen to him now.

"What if you didn't make it? What if you didn't survive? Do you want me to be alone forever?"

Blaine automatically looked at Kurt again.

"What... did you say? You're going to be alone forever?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tried to avoid Blaine's eyes.

"Y...Yeah, you heard me telling that, right? So I mean it." Kurt admitted.

"Well, that means... you are afraid to be alone if I die?"

The two slowly sat on the floor, still looking at each other.

"You said it, you said it!" Blaine shouted a little, smiling now.

"Of course, I do, Mr. Anderson." Kurt answered.

"You still love me?"

"Um... let me think first."

"Kurt!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you... I love you _again._"

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"But, why?"

"I have my own reason."

"Let me know."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no."

"Ugh... I want to know."

"You're not allowed to!"

The two yelling at each other like children. Then, Kurt started to laugh, and Blaine followed him. The two were leaning on the wall, sitting beside each other now.

"Woah. We suddenly get back again? So easily?" Blaine asked.

Kurt half-smiled. "That's what we called love of the teens."

"Were not teens."

"But I still felt that I am."

"We fall in love, we had our first problem, we make up, another quarrel, another make up, then worst problem came, we broke up, after all tears, here we are... together again."

"Don't you like that?"

"Of course I like this."

Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt. This time, Kurt didn't push Blaine away. The two went kissing again. So passionate. So real. It's like they are counting six years to do this again. And this time, the two will start – and putting all things back in normal again.


End file.
